hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Matters
'''Little Matters '''is the seventh episode of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Nathan goes to Providence until, as he sees Natalie in the lab room. They know that their dad is in another mission, as she try to find Astra for weeks, as she got close but far off again. Providence got something that can give Natalie and Nathan the info, Sanders tells them, that drones and forces are in Egypt, as Chandler moving into the temple, to collect something, as Nathan brings Natalie, Dax and Magnus to a mission. Nathan and his team rescues hostages as Natalie knows they can't waste anytime to stop it. Dax and Magnus decide on each other to decide the mission, as Natalie snaps them out of it. They need a plan to sneak into the temple, as Chandler guards are helping him too. Nathan and his team goes cameo, as they go inside after hearing Chandler's guards talking about war that they going to stop. They got inside the temple. Nathan and Dax got separated as Magnus and Natalie go together. Dax has a talk about Nathan looking up to his father like Natalie, he chose not work at Providence because he wants work at his own unit, with a different team. Nathan and his team fend off the traps, as well as Natalie and Magnus, as they reach the end. Chandler got there before them. He has a power energy with mummy and ancient powers, to become more powerful. Nathan and his team have seen it, as Chandler transfers his powers to his suit, as he attacks them. Nathan and his team battle Chandler and his forces, in a long fight. Chandler done enough, as he disappears by using a smoke, as his forces are gone. Nathan and his team head to Natalie's secret entrance, as Nathan knows that Chandler is searching for more power, so he can beat him, Providence, Corps and Hendrix. Dax thinks it could be the end of the world, but Nathan said "Not to give, to keep fighting". Dax and Magnus goes out, as Nathan knows that Natalie needs to show more for his team, not to be bit negative. Episode Moments * Chandler got ancient powers like Mummy powers and others * Nathan never joined Providence, because he likes to do it with others * Corps teams up with other nation including the CIA, Providence and FBI * Chandler's forces invaded Egypt, as they are gone, after Chandler got what he wanted Characters * Nathan Underwood * Natalie Underwood * Dax Garfield * Magnus Farrell * Corps * Connor Sanders * Providence Unit Villain * Chandler * Chandler's Forces Links Trivia * Nathan sometimes not happy with Natalie, on her teammates not doing more * Linguistic franchise, Egypt once again appeared, since Lane's death years ago * Nathan knows about Egypt, because his father told him and he knows himself * Boyce and Harold doesn't appear in this episode, but mentioned Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Chandler Arc